Circular chains of that kind generally have two runs connected by way of a direction-changing arc. They are used for example in relation to industrial robots when lines have to be transmitted over large angles of rotation and at a high rotary angle speed. That requires correspondingly good and easy mobility of the body or the chain links making up the body.
A circular chain of the general kind set forth, comprising chain links of the general kind stated, is described in DE 20 2010 001084 U1, wherein the chain links are pivotably connected together by way of a radial first pivot axis. That already provides for good mobility.